Treat Her Like A Lady
by Infatuated-Simplicity
Summary: HPXHG Oneshot! Ron, if you want her to start liking you then you need to stop seeing her as a typical woman that happens to do your chores. You need to start seeing her as a lady that graces you with her presence. all dialouge exercise...


Author's Note: Harry and Hermione are in their seventh year. They are head boy and girl. They have defeated Voldemort. I got the inspiration from the song _Treat Her like a Lady_. **It is all in dialogue**. Pairings are Harry/ Hermione, Ron/ Luna (implied), and Neville/ Ginny (implied).

Summary: HarryXHermione One-shot! If you want her to start liking you then you need to stop seeing her as a typical woman that happens to do your chores. You need to start seeing her as a lady that graces you with her presence.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or the Cornelius Brothers…

* * *

"Harry I'm going to head down to the library. Do you need any books while I'm down there?"

"No, but would you mind grabbing me some dinner? I haven't had a chance to eat yet."

"Not a problem Harry."

"Did I mention that you look especially lovely today, Mione?"

"Yes, but thank you for reminding me."

"Hey Herms while you're at it, get me a pumpkin juice too, okay?"

"No Ronald, quite being lazy and go get it your self."

"I don't get it mate. Why does she do things when you ask her to but she completely refuses to do anything for me?"

"You don't ask her properly Ron."

"What am I supposed to do? Get on my hands and knees and beg? I think not!"

"You don't have to beg, but you do have to be nice. Hermione's not a little girl any more and she deserves some respect."

"Sure… and what was with that comment about her looking nice tonight? She looks the same as she did yesterday."

"Maybe she looks the same to you, but I think she looks very lovely."

"Okay mate, you seem to know how to get on Hermione's good side what should I do?"

"Treat her like a lady… Thank you so much, Mione."

"I brought you a few different things. I wasn't sure what you wanted. Ronald, get away from Harry's dinner! I'm going back to the heads common room."

"I'll come with you. Here let me take your bag. See you tomorrow Ron. After you Mione…"

"Bloody suck up…"

-------------------

"Harry! Are you okay? What happened to you?"

"I'm just a little scratched up from quidditch practice Mione. Nothing to worry about."

"Nonsense. You stay here and I'll clean those up for you."

"Herms, I need you to fix this bruise. I got hit by a bludger and I don't think I'll be able to take notes tomorrow."

"If you go see Madame Pomfrey she can heal that and you can take your notes. I'll be right back, Harry."

"You're going about this all the wrong way Ron. She'll never accept you if you keep being a nasty git."

"She's never complained about my behavior before."

"That is the biggest load of Hippogriff dung I've ever heard. Most of your fights are about the way you treat her. And personally I don't blame her for getting mad at you every now and then."

"Women are all like that."

"If you want her to start liking you then you need to stop seeing her as a typical woman that happens to do your chores. You need to start seeing her as a lady that graces you with her presence."

"What the bloody hell have you been smoking, Harry?"

"Watch your language Ronald! Now hold still Harry so I can heal this cut."

"Thanks for doing this Mione. I really didn't want to have to face Madame Pomfrey tonight. She makes me feel extremely uncomfortable."

"And I make you feel comfortable?"

"Actually you make me feel very comfortable."

"You two are going to make me puke. Goodnight and come back normal tomorrow. You know, with out all the touchy feely crap."

"Language Ronald!"

-------------------

"Mione, I really need your help."

"With what, Harry?"

"You are the best at charms and I could really use your advice on my essay."

"When is it due?"

"Monday. I would have had it done already but I just can't seem to sum it all up in the conclusion. Would you mind helping me, if you're not too busy that is?"

"Hand it over Harry. I'll take a look at it right now. I'm so proud of you. You actually have the essay done three days in advance."

"I took your advice Mione. Thanks for doing this."

"Anytime Harry."

"Harry, mate, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure Ron. I'll be back in a minute Mione."

"… How would one go about treating Herms like a lady?"

"Number one; hold the door open for her."

"I always feel awkward when I do that for a girl."

"Suck it up and do it any way. Number two; always ask very nicely."

"It's not in my nature to be polite."

"That's just too bad. Number three; compliment her often."

"That's not possible. I'll embarrass myself."

"And number four; stop calling her 'Herms'. She hates it."

"Mate, what if this doesn't work?"

"It will be very bad for and very good for me."

"Why would it be good for you?"

"Because then I can ask her out."

"You're not serious are you?"

"Dead serious. I give you two weeks. If it turns out that she's not interested in you, then I'm going to ask her out. I think it's only fair to give you a warning."

"B-bu-but I thought you liked Ginny!"

"I liked your sister but I've loved Hermione since she fixed my glasses that first day on the train. I just didn't realize I loved her until the final battle when we fought side by side. Besides Ginny has Neville now. Oh, I think Mione is done reading my paper. Remember, you have two weeks."

"Bloody hell… He was serious!"

-------------------

"Harry, close the door and don't let Ron see me."

"Why not? What has he done this time?"

"He's just acting very strange. First he started calling me 'Mia'. And then he started trying to give me compliments but they all seemed to come out horribly wrong. I don't even want to know why he was sputtering at me for the past fifteen minutes. He's been smothering me for two weeks and I just can't take it any more!"

"You stay here in the common room and relax. I'll talk to Ron for you."

"Thanks Harry."

"Ron! In five minutes your two weeks are up. You are aware of this right?"

"Yes Harry I am well aware of that fact. But it's okay. I don't think she likes me like that. Actually, I was thinking about asking Luna out for the next Hogsmeade trip. What do you think?"

"Think you two make a great pair. Good luck!"

-------------------

"Mione, are you still here? I brought you some tea."

"Over on the couch Harry. Thank you so much. What did Ron say?"

"Well, in all honesty he's been trying to ask you out on a date. But he sees that you aren't interested and is going to ask Luna instead."

"Thank heaven! I don't think I could have taken another day of Ron's ridiculous behavior."

"Mione?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course!"

"Would you mind if I asked you out?"

"Not at all. In fact, I would like that very much."

"Good. How does the next Hogsmeade trip sound to you?"

"It sounds lovely."

"Mione, would you mind if I sat closer to you?"

"Why would I?"

"Just wondering… is this too close."

"No, Harry. It's perfect."

"Mione, could I kiss you or is it too soon?"

"I wouldn't object to being kissed by you."

"Have I told you that you look absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful today?"

"Not that I can recall."

"Well, you look like an angel."

"Thank you Harry and you have permission to kiss me anytime you like from now on."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Good, because I am going to kiss you again with or with out your permission."

"Then it's a good thing you can kiss me anytime you please."

"Yes, a very good thing."

"Glad you agree. Now I am formally requesting that you put your lips to better use and kiss me again."

"Absolutely…"

* * *

End Comments: this is my first H/Hr and my first all dialogue fic so an opinion from you would be nice. 


End file.
